This invention relates to a nozzle for an automotive vehicle windshield washer system. More particularly, this invention relates to a pressure sensitive nozzle for an automotive vehicle windshield washer system having a low pressure output port and a high pressure output port, wherein both the high pressure and low pressure ports include separate pressure flow control valves, one which allows the low pressure output port to operate at a pressure below a pressure P1 and the high pressure output port to operate at a pressure above a pressure P2.
Windshield washer nozzles may include a fluid input port coupled to a reservoir or source of washer fluid and an outlet port closed by a spring loaded check valve. The check valve typically rests against a seat in a normally closed position, blocking fluid flow to the output port. The spring is generally designed to open or unseat the check valve at a predetermined pressure to allow fluid to flow to the outlet port. The fluid pressure required to unseat the check valve can be provided by an electric pump or DC motor, which delivers a cleaning fluid to the windshield through the nozzle.
The pump generally generates a nominally constant pressure in the fluid sufficient to force the check valve off the seat, and to force the fluid through the nozzle at a certain nominal velocity. The nozzle is typically constructed to direct the fluid at a particular target area of the windshield. However, the fluid, once free of the nozzle, may be subjected to the force of air moving across the vehicle windshield. This air, at high vehicle speeds, can change the trajectory of the fluid, thereby dislocating it from its intended path.
On the other hand, if the nozzle is directed to place the cleaning fluid on the windshield at a target area selected based on a high vehicle speed, at low vehicle speeds the nozzle tends to project the fluid higher on the windshield, or in extreme cases, completely over the windshield onto the vehicle roof or the side of the vehicle when the vehicle is at rest.
A window washer system for adjusting the output from the windshield washer nozzle when the vehicle is traveling at low or high speeds is known. In this known arrangement, the pressure of the washer fluid pump increases with vehicle speed, and causes the washer fluid to be propelled from a reservoir through a nozzle under a pressure sufficient to direct the fluid to a predetermined target area on the windshield.
However, it may be desirable to provide an improved pressure sensitive windshield washer system that permits windshield washer fluid to be directed to different target locations on the windshield through selectively positioned output nozzles.
The present invention is directed to a windshield washer nozzle for an automotive vehicle. The windshield washer nozzle includes a housing, at least one fluid input port defined by the housing and at least a first flow path and a second flow path defined by the housing in fluid communication with the fluid input port. Fluid at a pressure below a pressure P1 may be directed through the input port and caused to flow through the first flow path while fluid flow is blocked through the second flow path. Fluid at a pressure in excess of a pressure P2 may be directed through the input port and caused to flow through the second flow path while fluid flow through the first flow path is blocked. The first flow path directs a fluid spray to a first target location on the automotive vehicle windshield, and the second flow path directs a fluid spray to a second target location on the automotive vehicle windshield, wherein at least a portion of the second target location is at a higher position on the windshield than the first target location.